Just Dance
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: 'Twas the night of her very first party ... Geoff teaches Gwen the basics of partying. "I don't dance." "Well, you're doing it right now." Geoff / Gwen, oneshot.


**I know, I really shouldn't, being a HUGE Bridgette/Geoff shipper and all ... but they're just so ... _cute_. -insert fangirlish scream- And yes, I DO recall that I should be working on STHD at the moment, but, I needed something to get me back into writing mode, as I haven't written much in awhile. (And yes, I'm back!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TDI. **

**And this very piece was inspired by the following three things:**

**1) The Tri-armed Triathlon episode, in which...okay, I won't spoil. But if you have seen it, I think you'll know the backstory behind this. **

**2) Kitty-Euphoria (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and all you awesome people who do fanon!**

**3) The song 'Just Dance' XD Obviously. **

**Anyways...**

* * *

_The night of her first party_, she breathed, as she stepped onto the cold floor of the packed clubroom, almost mesmerized. Her first party_, ever. _

Loud music blared from the seventeen-inch stereo system near the back, and tacky disco lights were strone from across the room, synchronizing with the quick rhythm. Cocktail drinks were served and a large group gathered, clapping at every beat. A russet-toned teenager released a full bucket of iced water on his friend beside him, who just, laughed.

She gaped, as she took one step back, with a few second thoughts. _H-how can anyone possibly enjoy __this__?_

"Hey!" A familiar voice subsided her doubts for a bit; "Glad you can make it, Gwen!"

Gwen tugged slightly at her navy sweater, feeling overdressed as she glanced a few more times around the room. "Yeah, me too."

They walked further into the club. Much to her horror, it was louder on _the other side_.

…

A guy around her age walked past, completely naked, and shrugged as she _screamed_.

* * *

He grinned, almost in an oblivious sort of way. "So, how are you enjoying your _very first party_ so far?"

She took an extensive sip from her raspberry blend concoction and choked midway. "_Geoff_, he was naked. Maybe you're used to that sorta thing, but not me, alright?"

"Alright, but seriously, dude-" Geoff gagged on _his_, "-_hey_!

Gwen laughed. "If it makes you feel better, I didn't _purposely_ mean it that way."

"Gee, _thanks_."

* * *

After about an hour she felt comfortable, though honestly, she could've done without the random people making out or the random guys hitting on her, and the fact she (according to Geoff's orders) was not allowed to smack anyone if they made her want to smack someone. Which really, made her want to smack someone.

"No _fair_."

Geoff explained. "You really don't want to get into these kind of things, they could get you arrested…or something. And okay, I know chick fights are pretty entertaining but-"

She snorted in disbelief. "Those things actually exist?"

"More than you'll ever know."

* * *

Gwen shot up, and gasped for air as the crowd cheered, noting the crisp apple caught in her mouth. Eventually, after all the cheering, and after quite a few profound hazard signals, they cleared out, returning to their own business.

She dropped the apple back down into the large tub and spit backwash. "I-I thought by now people would've outgrown this type of thing!"

Geoff grinned harder. "Guess not."

"You are so-"

The volume pumped up louder as the last song for the night started to play. "I love this song, man!" And he dragged her over to the dance floor, as she stared at him, completely horrified.

"But I-"

"Listen, you've done almost everything there is to do at a party. You're almost a certified party-er, isn't that great?" She knew he wouldn't let her say no.

"_Fine_." At least she was able to finish her sentence that time.

_Just dance, gonna be okay; da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance, spin that record babe; da-doo-doo-doo_

A few seconds in Gwen crossed her arms and stated, "I don't dance."

He shrugged. "Neither do I."

"But you're doing it right now!"

Geoff beamed as if he expected that specific answer. "Well, so are you."

She closed her mouth shut.

And opened it again. "That doesn't-"

"So," he quickly changed topic. "How's Trent?"

_Just dance, gonna be okay; duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance, dance, dance, ju-just dance._

Her eyes darted away as the reality came to her. "Oh, right. _Trent._ Well, you know, he's busy. Like, everyday and I hardly see him, but you know, I'm _totally_-"

"Hey," he cupped his palm over her mouth and sighed in relief it was over, "Just, chill, alright? You know how busy rockstars can get."

By the time she finally responded, the song had already ended (something she was partly grateful for) and she was almost too worn out to answer, "You're right..."

* * *

"You're a miracle worker, I actually enjoyed myself," Gwen admitted. The entire club emptied into the streets, some entirely pooped out from all the partying, others, not so.

Geoff tipped his hat, and replied, "That's awesome."

A few more quiet blocks when-

"So, there's another huge party next week at a friend's, did you…wanna come?"

She smirked before answering. "I'm in."

* * *

**Ehm, okay, _short_, yeah. Sorry if there were any errors or anything that looked weird. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed anyway! R&R please. :D**


End file.
